guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Banjthulu Archive
Welcome to the wiki! :] Elan rocks my socks, tbh. 04:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. All hail mighty Banjthulu! Banjthulu 04:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :You mean me -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::No. No I don't. Go away. Banjthulu 04:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Those images on your userpage are going to need copyright information, or they'll be deleted. They might be deleted anyway. Just a heads-up. 04:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You're an ass. Just a heads-up. Lord Belar 04:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh, I'm aware of that. The images of Cthulu and Elan are taken from Wikipedia and the image of Banjthulu is from a random post on the OotS forum (I have no clue as to its origins). Banjthulu 04:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Banj, I'm attempting to decipher the Wikipedia licenses and translate them over, but they're awfully confusing and I'm just a dumb girl. D: 05:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia's under the GFDL. Lord Belar 05:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::If they're actually licensed and not just used under a "fair use" clause, then it's fine. 05:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fair use works fine. Lord Belar 05:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Belar, I think I did that right, double-check for me, if you don't mind? 05:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, that looks fine. The third one will need a public domain tag. Lord Belar 05:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Danke Maui; danke Belar. Banjthulu 05:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The first is actually licensed under the Creative Commons Attributions ShareAlike licenses 2.5, 2.0, and 1.0, so I changed the information to reflect that. The second and third images should probably be fine, but it's not my call. 05:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are welcome, sir. :] 05:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) for a newb You certainly do have an attitude. :O I hereby give you permission to say all the things that I want to say, but don't. 05:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hurrah, carte blanche ;). Oh, and yes, yes I do. It's all part of the fun. Banjthulu 06:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Please don't Help instigate wiki drama - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:54, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but to not do so would violate my alignment ;). :Besides, one cannot be a loyal follower of Cthulhu (or Banjthulu for that matter) if one doesn't help to spread the madness -- I want to be eaten first! Banjthulu 06:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Chaotic evil? Lord Belar 06:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::His link was to chaot-neu -- unless you're citing your own alignment? I lean towards law-e, myself. ;] 06:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Chaotic neutral actually (click on the link next time whydontya?) :P. Banjthulu 06:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) I almost invariably play LE or CN (although I enjoy playing CG characters now and again as well). Banjthulu 06:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hextor, I should hope. 02:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh. One of the people with whom I play D&D would probably be forced to smite you if he heard that. He always, always, always plays a Paladin of Heironeous :P. Personally, I generally tend to play disillusioned, godless characters. Banjthulu is better than you 02:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::He could try to smite me. I'm a rather powerful Cleric/War-Priest of said god. ;D Do you have MSN Messenger? 02:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I play a... well, nothing. I feel so left out of the circle of extreme nerdiness. By the way, why are we talking in the middle of a section [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, no I don't, and WindowsLive is currently not allowing me to create an account :/. Generally, I just use GmailChat. I think I also have an old AIM account lying around here somewhere... Banjthulu is better than you 03:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Because we're rebels, Entie my love. <3 If you do get around to creating one, Banj, my MSN email is dayseeder_jack@hotmail.com. I don't use AIM or any of the others. 03:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm going to write it on the bathroom walls. "For a good time, IM...." — Powersurge360Violencia 03:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: ...Yeah, nothin' pathetic about that. Banjthulu is better than you 03:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, managed to create an account (apparently, Microsoft is even more underhanded than I was aware -- I was trying to create an account on FF and it wasn't working, on a hunch, I tried it on IE and it worked >.>). Banjthulu is better than you 03:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, of course. You can't expect a major company to acknowledge that their product is inferior by letting people use a competitor's product! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I suppose you can't. Banjthulu is better than you 04:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... according to the Church of Banjulhu, he's LE. Interesting... Banjthulu is better than you 23:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::(EC)Look, I'm not forcing you, I'm politely requesting. This place has been ravaged with excess wiki-drama the last month or so, most of which over matters that started off from something small and escalated into something very dramatic. I can say from personal experience how much fun it is to cause strife but really, it only gives both you and the community a bad name (despite what other people might think on you being a 'prick). - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You realize of course that I am (mostly) joking, right? :::::That said, I do find wiki drama exceedingly amusing, but I try not to be the outright cause of the drama or even to openly instigate anything that is likely to turn into wiki drama (I prefer a more Machiavellian approach). Banjthulu 06:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's the problem. Somethings here that can start off innocently from the perspective of one person can be very easily taken in a whole different manner from someone else. People's nerves here are at fraying point and it takes just the slightest thing to trigger something far more. I apologize if it sounds like I'm blaming you, that wasn't my intention, it was more a heads up because with how things have been happening here a light-hearted comment such as yours can very likely be the straw the breaks the camels back - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Never. It might be one of skuld's goatse links. :P Lord Belar 06:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I heard hovering your mouse over the link displays the address in the bottom left corner of your web browser! 06:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Interesting... You intrigue me. --R.Phalange 22:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm... glad? Banjthulu is better than you 23:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::You should be. <3 --R.Phalange 23:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) So Whose sock puppet are you anyway? Not that it really matters, but it's exceedingly obvious at any rate. 21:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I think its skuld tbh :p — Warw/Wick 21:22, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or I should say, to be a bit less accusatory, is this a newer account of a previous member or IP? 21:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hes got the same sort of writing pattern of skuld. Im asleep now ;) — Warw/Wick 21:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) It's Tanaric. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't know, I joined after all these people you speak of were abducted by aliens GWW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Phalange too. 21:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Phalange too, what? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why do we think he's a sockpuppet anyway? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Both of them have shown a level of familiarity with this wiki that no new member could possibly have. Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's a bad thing if old users become active again. I just prefer to know exactly whom I am addressing when I do so. 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So do I, Felix.. IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yes. Lightkitty too. Except Lightkitty feigns ignorance to such an extreme that it's not even funny. It is possible, though, that they are an IP, or just a transfer from another wiki they gained their knowledge from. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, it's not my real name. It's the name I took from Golden Sun many years ago and made my online identity. 21:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So you're a thief and a liar, as well as a downright nasty hoodlum. Hrmph. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and both of them have been taunting me since they made accounts, so they're probably friends of Auron. 21:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I am glad to say that I am no friend of Auron's. And I fail to see where I've been "bothering" you before... perhaps my sense of humour is a little too ... sophisticated? .. for these parts. Good day. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I must admit that random insults are perhaps my least preferred type of humor. 21:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sophistication, my dear Watson. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I am who I am. Banjthulu is better than you 22:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Tautologies ftw. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Quite. Banjthulu is better than you 22:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Also, whether or not I'm a sockpuppet, I'm definitely not Skuld's sockpuppet, so please try again. Banjthulu is better than you 22:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Technically, Banj isn't a sockpuppet, he's a regular, boring old hand puppet. 02:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Uh-oh A good portion of your images are not, in fact, public domaign, or even fair use. Infact, they're downright copyvios. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:42, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :The only image that's from an actual strip (i.e. the image of Elan and Banjo) is being used on Wikipedia as well (which is why I assumed I could use it here as well). The rest of the images are fanart. Banjthulu is better than you 21:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK then, those are probably OK. As for the comic stip, however, you can't really assume that fair use to represent the strip on Wikipedia automatically lets you use it anywhere. For the most part, Fair-use tags on Guildwiki only apply to things stolen from Guild Wars. Pretty much anything else doesn't work. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::The odds that those fans released their art into the public domain are extremely low (or nigh naught), so it still wouldn't be legal unless you were the creator of said images. Actually, the only image that you can legally use is the one I re-tagged. 22:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, unless you can prove the fanart is public domain it will have to go, and even if it is, you should link to the author or original page. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well... the person's compiling them so that other people can use them (the fan art I mean)... so... I assume there's an implicit agreement there. But... whatever. Delete them, don't delete them, whatever. Banjthulu is better than you 22:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) IPU image: http://www.invisiblepinkunicorn.com/ipu_logo_license.htm. Banjthulu is better than you 22:07, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't get it. 22:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Y'all wanted permissions for my images. That's the license for one of the images I'm using. Banjthulu is better than you 22:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure it's being used to represent atheism on your page (omg technicalities!) but I think it's good enough. Anyway, if you could at least give a link to where you got the fanart from, it will be easier to decide whether you can keep it or not. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, the modified Klingon emblem. Well, atheism generally means disrespect and discrimination, so I guess it fits well enough. 22:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The other option is to replace the image with a self-created hastily drawn replacement and release it publicly. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Atheism means disrespect and discrimination...? Either way, I'm an atheist and I'm using the image in a section About Me to represent that atheism, 'fair nuff? Banjthulu is better than you 22:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that image is being used acceptably. 22:15, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's the source of those icons: http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?t=34131 Banjthulu is better than you 22:15, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Do it like this and you're well within license terms ;-) mendel 22:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::"God is dead" implies that God was once alive. Banjthulu is better than you 22:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Although I suppose you could construe that statement a la Nietzsche in which case it would be perfectly acceptable. Banjthulu is better than you 22:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or you could use any other text,like "I am an atheist" or some such. Editing my comment is not nice, even if you're better than I. mendel 22:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, the line break caused by the image was annoying me. Banjthulu is better than you 22:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You realize of course that since this is my talk page I could merely have removed your comment, right? Banjthulu is better than you 22:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That would have been better than changing its meaning by editing it. If you want to, put nowiki tags around it. mendel 22:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmmm... I actually considered using nowiki tags, but then decided that making it a link preserved the meaning more effectively >.> Well, no harm no foul I suppose. Banjthulu is better than you 22:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This doesn't change what I am suggesting, it just makes it visble in a different way. Editing the Image tag changed what I appeared to be suggesting. It's very deep (and then again, maybe not). mendel 22:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, the IPU icon looks nothing like the Klingon emblem... Banjthulu is better than you 22:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I have no idea whether the custom smileys would be ok to use or not. You'll have to wait for someone with a higher knowledge of copyright law. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I've removed the images from my talk page for now (if someone deems them legal, I can always change it back). Banjthulu is better than you 22:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Felix: Religion does not confer morality, nor does a lack of one indicate a lack of the other. Lord Belar 01:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't recall saying anything of the sort. Please don't put words in my mouth, as it were. 02:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::"Well, atheism generally means disrespect and discrimination" I have no need to put words in your mouth, as you are doing an admirable job of that all by yourself. Lord Belar 02:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's interesting that you lack the ability to differentiate between "atheism" and "atheists." 02:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I like red herrings too. That is a non issue in this case, statements about one reflect on the other. Lord Belar 02:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No-one mentioned atheists until you did, Felix. It is "atheism" vs. "religion". mendel 02:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::There's no contest. At any rate, I'm assuming you didn't look at the link to the icon thing's licensing- the icon may only be used if it's used to express anti-theist views. 02:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::But then, considering that, the original error was mine, as anti-theism is not atheism. I apologize for the mistake. 02:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Strike two. Quote from the IPU license cited: "... provided that the IPU logo is used to represent atheism." No anti-theism in sight. mendel 03:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Apparently I have a fan. Probably the same person from the past days who I've baned multiple times. /sigh. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 23:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Banjthulu is better than you 23:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) well i see how it looks like the klingon thing. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I guess in so much as it has three "prongs" it does resemble the Klingon emblem; I guess I'm just used to thinking about it as a pink unicorn... Banjthulu is better than you 06:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Zomg Is that an I see? 'RandomTime' 06:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Why yes it is, Astute Administrator. (Look, I can answer questions not directed to me!) 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Woot - I remember the Escape Pod intro that Steve talked about it. Good times 'RandomTime' 06:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Correction: it's an emblematic representation of an Invisible Pink Unicorn. I for one would be worried if I saw an Invisible Pink Unicorn. Maybe you should get that checked out :P. Banjthulu is better than you 04:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Above comment is made of excellent and win. 04:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::So; if the Invisible Pink Unicorn and the Flying Spaghetti Monster got in a fight, who would win? (Talk • ) 05:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::They wouldn't. You see, the FSM and the IPU are merely facets of one being; when combined with Google, they form a single entity, a holy trinity if you will. Banjthulu is better than you 05:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::O SHI-- I think you're on to something. (Talk • ) 05:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright The images Image:Banjulhu.gif and Image:Banjulhu icon.png are both using the public domain image licencing - they need to be change to a Fair use license - as works on the internet are still copyright 'RandomTime' 18:53, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I think I fixed them. Banjthulu is better than you 18:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm afraid it needs reasoning 'RandomTime' 19:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::ROFL! If only we could change copyright laws using a drop down list ¬_¬-- - (Talk/ ) 19:15, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, well, I provided ''a reason, but to be perfectly honest, I don't know much about copyright law, nor do I feel compelled to learn much about it, so the reasoning I provided may be totally irrelevant. Banjthulu is better than you 19:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's fine RandomTime 20:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) I haven't read all through that thread, but I would assume that the "fair use" of those icons only covers the GitP forums. Unless it's been stated in the thread already, you should probably post in there requesting fair use permission to use them off-site, just to be safe. —Dr Ishmael 20:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Alright, well, I posted a request, but I doubt it'll be answered in a timely fashion (besides which, I'll be on vacation). Banjthulu is better than you 20:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Naturally, until and unless you are granted permission to use those images, their use on your user page is a copyright violation. 21:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, Ishmael didn't say they were a copyvio unless Banjthulu got permission. He said to ask for permission just to be safe. 21:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but whereas Ishmael has not read through the thread yet, I have, and at no point does anyone who created those images give permission for the images to be used outside of the forum. "Fair use" is not simply a blanket invitation to use whatever you want- to quote Entropy, "you need a damn good reason" for a fair use license, and there is clearly not one here. 21:10, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::To quote the fair use license: "image is used to illustrate the object in question where no free equivalent is available or could be created that would adequately give the same information." Unless you produce a free equivalent for Banjo's use, Felix, I would therefore say fair-use qualifies. 21:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I have no reason to do so, and the responsibility is not mine. If Entrea needs to draw his own Mudkip, surely Banjthulu can create his own icons. 21:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think Felix is right. Fair use is not just a tag you can throw on there if you don't know what license to use. Because you want the pic on your userpage because you think it looks good, doesn't count as fair use. This applies to all fair use images uploaded on guildwiki, including the ones we didn't catch misusing the license. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:19, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I really hate it when people quote me out of context. In the same comment, I also said, "I would assume that the "fair use" of those icons only covers the GitP forums," implying that I did not feel the fair use extended to using them on GWiki - of course, I'm not going to contest it, either, since fair use is such a vague concept in any case. What I meant by saying "just to be safe" was that, while I think it unlikely Rich Burlew (creator of Order of the Stick, where these characters originated) would come here and press copyvio charges, Banjthulu should be polite and ask permission anyway to validate the fair use license. —Dr Ishmael 22:28, 4 June 2008 (UTC) i ammmm going to miss you! But you already knew that. ;] Have fun in the great blue yonder. 19:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna miss you too ;). Take care of yourself :). Banjthulu is better than you 19:50, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Please do not ever EVER EVER EVER edit my userpage, even to just fix a problem. Thank you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Please do not ever EVER EVER EVER try to be helpful, even to just be helpful. Thank you. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 09:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :ESPECIALLY not if there's a handy button do undo the help! --mendel 18:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ??? Why are you putting up OotS heroes in someone else's userspace? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I had just come to ask the same thing. Inquiring minds would like to know. — Powersurge360Violencia 02:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. Sockpuppetry + tiredness :P. Banjthulu is better than you 02:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::In other news: I hate you now. You got me trapped in yet another webcomic. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, it was bound to happen eventually, but it was fun while it lasted ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmm, vindication. 03:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::BEN YOU WERE ONLINE WHILE I WAS NOT WTF. D: ;-; 04:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yea, and he had to make a new MSN just so his sock could talk to you :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know. :D I was rather proud of that. 05:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC)